


Desperately Seeking

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Charming may have claimed that as True Loves they'd always been able to find each other in the Enchanted Forest, but they'd never played a game like this one. In this giant game of hide and seek who will be the victor? Will True Love be the key?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> First posted as Hide & Seek Fic on Tumblr. Inspired by a comment written by scullysummers about how fun an "epic townwide hide and seek game" would be.

"Honestly dear, the rules are really quite simple."

The recently reinstated mayor didn't even bother to look up from her paperwork, instead choosing to continue writing as she spoke. Which, she thought, rather precisely expressed how little she cared about one Emma Swan.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Regina, I'm not a total idiot, okay!"

Regina scoffed audibly but Emma chose to ignore it.

"It's a stupid game, Madame Mayor. Even a five year old can play it. All I'm asking is why the fuck you think it's a good idea for the town to play?"

Emma paused on the off chance that Regina would bother replying. It was worth a shot, plus she'd kinda said a lot in a hurry and she needed to breathe for a second.

The mayor actually looked up and opened her mouth. Emma held her breath in anticipation.

"Language Ms. Swan!"

Then Regina immediately returned to the very important tax forms she was filling out. In December.

Emma groaned. "Okay, see, here's the thing. It's winter. It's icy out. People in this town used to be fairy tale characters and, no offense, some of them are kinda crazy. They're gonna get hurt . Did you know I caught Leroy skinning a rabbit the other day? In the post office? Ugh, sorry, tangent, but yeah crazy. Plus you all know they're going to take this game way too seriously. For, like, honor and shit."

Regina smirked at her paperwork, then leaned back in her chair and finally graced the sheriff with some eye contact.

"First of all: language. Second of all: need I remind you, this was not my idea."

Emma stared at Regina blankly.

"Regina, our son casually--jokingly--suggested it. Even he didn't think you'd bring it up at a town meeting!"

If the room had been a little brighter and Emma had been a little closer she might have caught the faint blush that rose on Regina Mills' cheeks.

Regina cleared her throat. "Be that as it may, the town voted. And it was unanimous."

"You didn't count my vote!"

"I hardly think it's appropriate for the law to start taking restrictions into it's own hands without any oversight."

"Jesus lady, I live here too!"

"Yes. I suppose you do." Regina returned to her paperwork. "For now," she muttered.

The room was filled with silence. Emma, rightfully, interpreted that as a sign to leave.

"It's going to be a fucking disaster," she mumbled as she slammed the door.

Regina looked up again at the noise and stared at still vibrating door. For once the sheriff had a point.

It was bound to be a disaster. And she, for one, was looking forward to every minute of it.


End file.
